Station of calling
by Fainaru
Summary: She was forced to run away from everything familiar, and to trust the words of a stranger.
1. Fluffy and heartless

**Kingdom Hearts II Fan fiction **

**Station of calling**

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix; not me! ;D Enjoy the fic. because I did! :))

**Note:** POV (Point of Views) might change often, from 3rd person to 1st person, without warning. So if that happens, it's not a grammar mistake, ^^; Might get a little confusing though. Apologies.

**--**

"FLUFFY?!" came an outraged voice. It echoed through the enormous, dark hallways of the usual white mansion. "You're saying this is Fluffy?!" boomed the voice again, harsher and colder than before.

"S-superior…" stammered Saix. His arms kept occupied by holding down his so called 'superior'.

"LET GO OF ME" Demanded Xemnas, trying to struggle free of his weak state.

"Whoa, didn't mean it to sink in on ya, but those slippers are a bit fluffy, doncha think?" said Demyx.

---

"…Hey, did you hear that?" asked a curious voice.

"Nope. And if I did, it would probably be Demyx flying out the window onto Marluxia." replied another voice as they heard a 'Thud' and a 'WHAT THE HELL DEMYX?!'. The light brunette just shrugged and got on with taping up some metal pieces together. "Roxas, do you think this thing will actually fly?" Axel asked, as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"…Are you eating that because it's red?" asked Roxas.

"You're not answering my question."

"Oh. Yeah, it'll take you outta space & stuff."

"Serious?"

"Yeah."

"…but it's just metal bits stuck together with lots of tape?"

"You'll see."

"You'd better be telling the truth, Cuz I'm the one who's gonna use it."

"Yeah, ok."

"FLOWER POWER!" shouted Marluxia.

"DANCE WATER, DANCE!" exclaimed Demyx.

"Geez, they sure are taking it hard." Mumbled Axel, still concentrating on taping the metal gummi ship together.

They were in the world that never was, in the castle hall. Marluxia and Demyx were currently having a fight, while Xigbar and Xaldin were nowhere to be seen. Lexaeus was probably in the dungeon, fooling with Zexion's Emo knife. "Everyone, to the room where nothing gathers." Everyone stopped to look at Saix. He always made his way into rooms silently.

---

"Everyone, we will commence with the plan." Stated Xemnas. Everybody decided not to ask about the fluffy, furry and fuzzy slippers. "Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus, Vexen and Zexion will move to Castle Oblivion and take watch from there. Xaldin will attempt to turn the Beast into a heartless. Axel will bring Kairi to Saix so we may move on to the rest of the plan. Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar will stay here until further commands. Luxord will stir up Port Royale and Saix will be second in command. I will be taking care of Kingdom hearts.

_Pfft, Taking CARE of Kingdom Hearts, yeah right. With Fluffy slipper power probably_. Thought Axel. The Organization didn't need to be told twice. They left.

---

"Y'know Roxas, I think this thing won't even start up, let alone go into space." Said Axel, looking at the metal-gummi-ship-that-was-taped-together-with-sticky-tape. "Don't worry, trust me." Assured Roxas.

"Trust my ass." Muttered Axel.

"I said, trust **ME**" stated Roxas. Axel sighed in defeat.

"Hey…Whadya know." Axel started up the gummi ship and it lifted him up into space.

"…Hey…Why didn't he just use the darkness portal?" asked Xigbar.

"Couldn't be bothered." Came the reply.

---

"_Hyuk!_" came a goofy voice.

"Let's go see how the Beast is doing!" smiled Sora. Donald happily agreed, even if he hated the whole place and it made his guts feel like vomiting and he would die if the Beast had ever smiled.

---

"Maybe... waiting isn't good enough." Sighed Kairi as she gazed into the sunset that she had seen a gazillion times. Strangely, she had never had never got tired of it.  
"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." came a voice.

"Huh?" Kairi turns around.

"One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" Axel emerged.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's." he explained. "Why don't we go see him?" Axel insisted. "…Sora?" Kairi asked.

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about." He said. "Hey…I feel like we're friends already." Said Axel.

"Well you certainly aren't acting very friendly!" she exclaimed. Axel frowned.

At this point, Kairi didn't know what to do. He said he knows Sora, but he's Evil by the looks of it…but he knows where Sora might be… her mind kept switching sides. Eventually, Axel got tired of it and grabbed her wrist.

"--Hey!" Kairi squeaked. She couldn't pull away, his grip was as stern as steel. He dragged her, willingly or not. She didn't want to go, but she couldn't help by being curious.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my crappy ship." He replied. That type of comment should have made her burst out in laughter, but considering the situation, she probably wasn't in the mood.

---

"Sora, we're picking up a strange reading from Castle Oblivion!" squeaked Chip & Dale.

"Great." Muttered Sora. He had just killed Xaldin, and saved the beast. "It's just mission after mission." He mumbled.

---

Lexaeus was busy fooling with Zexion's Emo knife when Zexion stepped into Castle Oblivion's dungeon. He walked to Lexaeus.

"Don't I even get a hello, Lexaeus?" he asked. Lexaeus looks up and immediately stands up. While he was doing that, Vexen had entered the room. "What is going on, Zexion? I demand an explanation." Vexen demanded.

"Nice to see you too, Vexen. You know, it's deplorable…The organization used to be the ropes that bind us. And now it's full of kinks."

"How dare you!" shouted Vexen.

"Let it go, Vexen. Zexion, tell us, what did you detect?" asked Lexaeus.

"Visitors. I picked up three scents in the castle's lowest basement." explained Zexion.

"Rubbish!" shouted Vexen.

"Fact, Vexen. Now, what shall we do?" asked Zexion. Lexaeus crossed his arms.

"Let us bide our time and see what develops." Suggested Lexaeus.

---

Roxas, Demyx and Xigbar looked up as Luxord entered the hall. Luxord didn't say anything at first, and just frowned at them. "Xaldin has passed away." He brought up the news.

---

"What the--"Kairi was dumbstruck as she stared at the so called crappy ship. More like pile of crap. "Shut up, you don't get a choice. You're being kidnapped, remember?" reminded Axel.

---

Sora waved goodbye to Will, Elizabeth and Jack as they left Port Royale, defeating Luxord (Not killed, mind you.)

---

"Demyx, I am sending you, because I trust you, to go to Hollow Bastion and stir up the Key blade Master. I repeat, do _**NOT**_ kill him, for we need him to complete Kingdom Hearts." Instructed Xemnas. Demyx nodded, afraid if he said anything about those slippers, never mind.

---

_What's with all these heartless?!_ Thought Sora, as there were billions of them. Enough to drive someone Insane.

---


	2. Cute and lost

**Kingdom Hearts II Fan fiction **

**Station of calling**

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix; not me! ;D Enjoy the fic. because I did! :))

**Note:** I love you. 3 This is chapter 2, yeah, I had to seperate a small story into a few chapters just to even it out. Hope chapters aren't too short.

**--**

Axel had put his controls on Auto-pilot and left the pilot seat._ The room that I left Kairi in is awfully silent... _thought Axel. "Poor girl might have drowned herself." He concluded.

Slowly he opened the door. When he peeked in, there was no-one there.

"Huh?" was all that came to his mind. Well, before he was tackled to the ground.

"Let me go!!" shouted Kairi.

"Okay, if you didn't notice, princess, I'm the one who should say that, since you're on top of me, and if I let you go here, you would probably die because we're in space, and if you don't mind, get off me. Please." Said Axel.

"I don't care!!" shouted Kairi. Axel took a sigh.

"You do realize this is a very awkward position." Said Axel.

Kairi shook her head and held his hands down just incase he decided to summon any weapons. "You're going to let me go, right here, right now." Demanded Kairi.

"Sorry princess, but if you didn't notice, you're sitting on top of me, so I can't do that." He replied.

"Or else I'll!" threatened Kairi.

"…I'll…?" questioned Axel.

"I'll crash the ship!" shouted Kairi.

"You do realize, princess, that if you do that, you would kill yourself too, and you would never be able to see your prince charming." He said.

"Don't call me princess!" ordered Kairi.

"Would you rather I call you kid, sweetheart, darling or honey instead? Anyway, you are a princess of heart…" said Axel.

"How do you know me and why?!" she shouted, loosening her grip. "Sora…" she murmured. Axel took this chance to sit up and try to get her off. Kairi looked straight into his eyes, his deep, glazing emerald eyes, before she realized she was inches away from his face. But his expression was unchanging. Realizing that caught her off guard, Axel slipped out of her clutches and dusted himself. "Snacks are in the kitchen behind this room." He informed and walked off to pilot the ship.

---

Xigbar was crying to himself in his room because of the loss of Xaldin. Roxas was doing nothing outside in the hall. Demyx was currently fighting Sora. Roxas knew it. And he knew, when Luxord came in with the news, it was either his somebody, or his close friend.

"He has passed, Demyx." Luxord sighed, his words barely audible to Roxas's ears.

Loosing Xaldin was a great loss, then they lost everyone who was sent to castle Oblivion, mainly because his somebody killed them all, including Zexion. Zexion, he thought. He was so secretive, so short yet so strong. Now Demyx is dead. Axel and Demyx were the people who lit up the organization, they made it seem less dull, they were always arguing, but they were close friends. And they knew it. Now Demyx has left, what would Axel say? Heck, half of the Organization is dead. Now there's only Xigbar, Me, Axel, Saix and Luxord. We're all going to be sent to our deaths sooner or later. We can't beat him, my somebody. I know Xemnas knows that.

---

"Huh?" Xaldin looked around. "Isn't this the wretched Traverse town?" He looked around. Then he realized that he was wearing Khaki shorts and a Hawaiian holiday T-shirt. "What. The. Hell."

---

"That princess is cute." Axel thought, as he piloted the gummi ship. He's so used to driving now, that he could multitask and never crash. "Princess, you doing better back there?" he asked.

No answer.

"Gosh, this has to be the zillionth time I had to check on this kid." He murmured. He set the ship to Auto-pilot and went to the room which was now 'hers' because it was occupied by her. He entered the room and quickly looked behind the door.

No one.

"Hey, Stalker!" she shouted, from the kitchen. Sigh, I'm guessing she means me. I think I'd rather prefer Hey, Hot looking guy! Or Hey - his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pans falling down. Oh yeah, Roxas stuffed the whole stock of pots and pans into that pantry.

---

"We need that Kairi girl, fast; we cannot let the Key blade master rest." Instructed Xemnas.

"Yes, superior." Bowed Saix.

"See to it, Number VIII should have arrived by now, oh and, wash my slippers."

---

"Mac & Cheese? Is that all you have?" asked Kairi.

"…Yeah, you got a problem? You want dog food instead? Oh yeah, you're a princess after all…" teased Axel.

Kairi grumbled and stuffed the thing into the microwave.

"Hey, I was joking. The thing's 100 years old now." Said Axel.

Kairi's face burned a crimson red. Axel tossed some frozen meat onto her plate.

"There. Have that." Said Axel. Kairi poked it with a fork. Axel sighed. He took the meat up and summoned flames and adjusted it until it was just right, then he tossed the meat back on the table.

Kairi just looked and said nothing.

Axel went out of the kitchen.

"…Hey…Aren't you going to have your dinner?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Came the reply.

"Number VIII, you haven't completed your mission yet, quicken your pace, I will need to turn her into a doll soon, without her, our whole plan might collapse." Informed Saix.

_Turn her into a doll?! Since when did I know that?! He's gonna control her like he did with Namine… _thought Axel "Yes, Saix, I will be arriving soon." Axel replied. The channel turned off. Quickly, he headed to the kitchen. "Princess, we're gonna take a detour for a bit." He informed. Kairi looked up at him questioningly as he opened up a dark portal. Without saying a word, He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her in.

---

"Whoa, you serious? I have a heart?" asked the blonde.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Replied DiZ. Demyx jumped around happily as Xaldin watched him.

"So…you're saying that we died and got reborn with hearts, because we died with a strong heart?" asked Xaldin.

"Yes, you weren't scared of death, and took it as it came, but I'm telling you, you won't be that lucky again." Warned DiZ.

---

"Where are we?" asked Kairi, as she looked around. It was sunset; they were on a cliff facing the sea. Autumn trees surrounded them. In front of them stood a house, just a normal one.

Axel stepped inside. Kairi followed, since there was no path to run away unless you dive into the ocean.

"We're on the other side of Halloween town, this is my home." He explained.

"Oh" she murmured as she looked around.

One cozy fireplace, no couch, a table with one chair, a tall wooden square pole that held up the roof of the house. There were three doors to other rooms. One was the Toilet, the other was his bedroom and the last was the kitchen.

"We're going to stay here for a bit." Explained Axel.

"Wait, WE?!" shouted Kairi.

"Yeah, this is the only place the organization doesn't know about, we should be safe here for the moment." He explained.

"Huh?" Kairi was dumbstruck again. "Aww, you're so cute when you don't get anything." Axel teased.

Kairi shut her mouth. "…I thought you were with the organization." Said Kairi.

"_Was_ with the organization, princess." Said Axel.

"Wait, I'm not sleeping here, with you in the same place as I am. Then she went out the door.

"--Hey!" called Axel after her. He managed to catch up with her, since she couldn't go anywhere else.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, finally stopping for a breath.

"Huh?" Kairi was yet again, dumbstruck. How did this man get to see my dumb face, not once, but three times, when Sora hasn't even seen it?

"_I said_, what do you want me to do, so you can stay in the house." Axel repeated.

"Hmm…" Kairi thought for a while. "Tie you up. Yeah. I wanna tie you up." She said, plainly.

Axel looked up at her. She thought he was going to put on 'What?' on his face, but instead, he grinned. "Is that all?" he asked.

-

"There!" Kairi dusted her hands as she had just finished tying him up to the pole in his house. "Job well done, Kairi." She complimented herself. Axel was just smirking. Geez I wish I could just wipe that smirk off your face. She thought. Then she sat beside the table. Eventually, she thought about Sora and Riku.

…_I hope they're okay…_ she thought. _I'm coming…soon, guys_. She thought to herself, unbeknownst to her, she started sobbing. Axel started pitying the girl. He slipped out of the ropes. Kairi was a girl of many talents, but tying ropes was not one of them.

---

"Superior, Axel has escaped and had kidnapped the girl as well." Informed Saix.

"I don't care what you do with the _**traitor**_ Axel, but bring the girl back in one piece." Commanded Xemnas. "Yes."

---

"Axel…WHAT?!" shouted Roxas.

---

"AXEL?!" shouted Demyx.

---

"_Hyuk_, I think I hear Axle or something." Said Goofy.

"Probably just your earwax." Suggested Donald.

---

"There, there." Soothed Axel. Kairi continued sobbing. She couldn't care less is Axel was out of the ropes. Well…maybe a little. Maybe she was crying a bit just because he got out, but the rest was about Riku and Sora, honest! I don't like Axel, I liked Sora. I mean, I like Sora. Axel's just this stupid kidnapper…stupid stupid "STUPID!" She didn't realize she said the last word out loud.

Immediately, (Not because she said 'stupid', it was just a coincidence) she was pushed to the farthest wall. A man with sour yellow eyes and blue hair was using one hand to squeeze Axel's neck, while the other was holding Kairi down.

"--Sa--iiixx--"Axel staggered.

"**AXEL**!" Kairi shouted.

---


	3. Betrayal and failure

**Kingdom Hearts II Fan fiction **

**Station of calling**

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix; not me! ;D Enjoy the fic. because I did! :))

**Note:** Enjoying it so far? ;D

**--**

"You don't need to be told twice, Demyx. Axel has betrayed the organization." Said Zexion.

"That's good, but Xemnas is after him now…" murmured Demyx.

"Pssh, don't worry. He'll survive." Said Marluxia.

---

"What do you mean, Axel betrayed us?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah." Said Luxord.

"Heh, at least that fool gets a choice to live or die." Said Xigbar.

"Realize this; when Kairi is in Saix's hands, she will be turned into a doll like Namine and be controlled. Then one of us will be sent to our deaths trying to fight that wretched Key blade Master." Explained Xigbar.

Roxas couldn't believe this. He just couldn't.

---

"Where am I?" Kairi thought. She was in a completely white room. (No, no drawings on the wall) after squinting really hard, she found that she was in a cell.

Even the bars were hard to distinguish. She looked around her.

Just her.

Alone.

---

"Phew, just a few heartless left…" sighed Sora. A black portal appeared, just as he finished off the last heartless.

"It's you!" Sora shouted, turning his attention on him.

"What are you here for?" asked Donald.

"Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a heartless." Said Saix.

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine." Sora replied, sarcastically.

"Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear if something happened to you." Saix said. "Hearts? You don't have any hearts!" shouted Donald.

"True, we don't have hearts. But we remember what it's like. That's what makes us special." Explained Saix.

With that, Saix disappeared.

---

"Sora, Sora!" shouted Chip.

"Look!" shouted Dale. Sora looked at the direction that they were pointing at.

"That must be the world that never was!" exclaimed Sora. (P.S. he knew that Kairi was captured)

_Don't worry, Kairi, I'm coming._..!

---

"…This place?" Axel has awoken, and stood up to get a clearer view. It was a pure white room. This time, the walls were full of pictures. He looked around. He had been here before. He was always sent on babysitting missions. He remembered. He took care of Namine here. He looked around. Aside from the long white table, he spotted something.

Blonde.

"Namine?" he called.

She looked up. He looked into her dazed blue eyes. He was happy, until he remembered that Namine was being controlled by Saix.

Instantly, his expression froze. He remembered about that princess. Has she been turned into a doll, too?

---

_Oh no…not him…_

she thought, as she watched the door open. Saix came in.

---

"I guess it's my turn." Stated Xigbar. He doesn't care anymore.

_Xaldin is gone..._thought Roxas.

"I'll teach them a lesson." He said, as he left. We went up to the Proof of existence, since he wanted to use the hall for the battleground. "Soon It'll be my turn, love." Luxord said.

---

_I'll run. I'll run as soon as he opens the jail gates._ thought Kairi.

"Oh dear, I'll have to open the gates to get in…That won't do…you'll escape." Smiled Saix, revealing his yellow teeth. He climbed into the portal and appeared in the cell. "Now, ready for some dollification?" he asked.

---

"Xigbar has--" Luxord got cut off.

"I know." Roxas said.

---

Saix placed his hand on her forehead. While doing that, his hand caught fire.

"What the…" stammered Saix, for he knew not what was going on. Kairi turned into smoke.

---

"Shut up and run."

"but--"

"Shut up."

"I…"

"Not now, please."

"…"

"Good girl."

---

"Kairi?" Sora asked, for sure, he knew she would be in the cell.

No one.

No one.

Nothing.

Just a pile of ashes on the ground.

Nothing else.

"_Hyuk_, Kairi's been turned to ashes?" asked Goofy.

---

"What are we doing here?" she asked, as she watched the sunset. She wasn't particularly fond of heights, but the view up here was just…

"Chilin'" came the reply, as she was handed a blue type of Ice-cream. She looked down for a moment. She was sitting on the ledge of a clock tower, above a type of town. It was painted gold by the sunlight. This sunset was different than the one she was used to in destiny islands.

It was new; kind of…she didn't know if it was better or worse. It made it harder to judge when Axel was next to her.

Why did she feel calm?

Had she gotten used to it?

He was evil!

She couldn't feel calm.

Then…_why?_

---

"Ah, sorry for using your home like this, Merlin, but I must say, I needed somewhere to continue my research, and this place was perfect." Explained DiZ.

"Ah, I understand." Said Merlin.

"I found Luxord and Xigbar, mister." Said Demyx.

"Xaldin!" Xigbar's eyes lit up.

"Xiggy!" shouted Xaldin as they collided into a hug.

---

"You have failed me, Saix." Said Xemnas.

---


	4. Sunset and Confessions

**Kingdom Hearts II Fan fiction **

**Station of calling**

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix; not me! ;D Enjoy the fic. because I did! :))

**Note:** POV (Point of Views) might change often, from 3rd person to 1st person, without warning. So if that happens, it's not a grammar mistake, ^^; Might get a little confusing though. Apologies.

--

I'm the only one left. _Why?_

Roxas got out of the Proof of Existence and down to the hall.

Past the hall, out the castle. He saw the metal gummi ship. Roxas got in it and started it up. Then he pushed the button to the right. The gummi ship turned into a luxurious ship. He turned Auto-pilot on and went to the gourmet kitchen. It had everything he wanted.  
"I wonder if I told Axel about this?" he asked himself as he set the destination to Twilight Town.

--

"Roxas is gone." Saix explained to his superior.

---

"Stop right there!" shouted Sora. He thrust the key blade forward and hit Saix in the head. Then he called his key blade back. "Tell me where Riku and Kairi are!" he demanded.

---

"Is it always sunset here?" asked Kairi.  
"Sort of." Came the reply.

"Can I go back to Destiny Islands now?"

"Why's that, princess? Don't want to see prince charming now?"

"I figured, he's almost done here. He doesn't need me. I'll just wait for him back in Destiny Islands, like a good damsel in distress."

"Princess, you don't even want to say hi to your knight in shining armor either?"

"Who's that?"

"Him."

Kairi looked up to see Riku. "Riku!!" she exclaimed, forgetting that she was on the ledge of a building. She fell onto Riku while Axel was holding on to her. (Doesn't make sense)

"Hey, don't give up so fast. Let's support Sora shall we?" offered Riku.

"Mmm…Yeah…" agreed Kairi. "First one to Sora wins, I'm leaving now." Said Riku. He disappeared.

Kairi blinked. "Did he just imply that he was gay?" asked Kairi.

Axel pulled her back on balance. "Axel, If Sora's prince Charming, Riku's the knight in shining armor, and I'm the princess, then who are you?" she asked.

"...Nobody." He replied.

---

"Riku!" Sora shouted. Sora ran up to Riku and gave him a big hug.

"Sora…" murmured Riku. "Let's go back together with Kairi, okay?" suggested Riku.

"Yeah." Agreed Sora.

---

"Here, they should be back soon." Said Axel as he left Kairi back on Destiny Islands.

"Yeah." She said, as she looked once again at the familiar sun set.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned around to face Sora, who had just come out from the ocean.

"You're home…" she smiled. But she couldn't help but feel empty inside.

---

"Hey Kairi, I've got something to confess…" said Sora, as they sat on the Paopu tree.

"Yeah…I've got something to say too." Said Kairi.

"Well, the truth is, I've always thought I liked you inside…but these few months it just…" he trailed off to look at Riku.

"I think I like Riku." He explained. Kairi knew this, and smiled. "Then tell him that." She insisted.

---

"Xemnas is dead, all that's left is his slippers." Said Demyx. No one seemed to care while they happily splashed and yelled out "pool party!"

---

End.

---


	5. Epilogue: Jester

**Epilogue**

Night fell at Destiny Islands. Kairi looked up at the stars. Sora and Riku were moving into their new home, Kairi offered to help, but they refused, and just wanted to do it by themselves. The waves had calmed down, you could hardly hear anything.

She got off the small island off Destiny Island and went to the small waterfall. She entered that little cave entrance. The only light in there was the moonlight that spilled through from the holes in the ceiling.

She headed towards the arched door and leaned against it. There was no handle.

_I feel so empty, like a seashell that had just been washed onto the beach… _She thought. The door was warm, it seemed to embrace her. She realized when Sora had confessed his feelings about Riku to her, she hadn't felt hurt.

No, her heart was already stolen. She wanted it back, but the one who stole it isn't there.

She felt lonely all the nights after that, Riku and Sora excluded her, just playing with themselves.

She didn't hate them; she had to move on one day or another.

One look was enough. If she could only see him one more time…

---

Before I knew it, I fell asleep. The door was so warm, better than my usual room. When I woke up, it was still dark.

But I heard something.

_Kairi, Kairi!_ I pushed my ear on the door. This knob won't budge, it's probably locked.

"Wait!" I shouted.

I realized, this side of the door didn't have a handle, what if the other side had?

"Try opening it again!" I exclaimed. The voice seemed to listen, because I saw it open, out fell…

"Axel!" I cried.

"Whoa, didn't mean to bump into ya there, princess." He said, in his usual cocky tune. I hugged him. I don't know why?

-

_Isn't a princess supposed to fall in love with Prince Charming?_

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming."

"Axel…"

_Or be rescued by her knight in shining armor?_

"Hahah, I knew you would miss me."

_You're not a Nobody, Axel._

"Axel, can you stay like this for a while longer?"

"Sure, princess."

_You can be my Jester._

"So, what were you doing, alone here?"

"…waiting for somebody."

_My Jester that makes me laugh_

"…And could that somebody be…Me?"

"…Maybe."

_My Jester that sweeps me off my feet_

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah"

_My adorable Jester who stole my heart._


End file.
